I heard it went like this
by Aoi24
Summary: 30 one word prompts. 1!sentence format. Challenge!fic. Stories get around because on the Grand Line, you should realise that the pirates and marines gossip far, far too much. COMPLETE


30 One Word Prompts Mark II: Where I take the one sentence rule very liberally.

I also feed my insane adoration of the crackiest couples possible.

The second set from the lovely Lady Emzebel because I had so much fun doing the first set :)

Let me take this opportunity to encourage everyone else to try this sort of thing.

* * *

1) Flustered

It all sprung from another of Robins bizarre bursts of curiosity which quickly led to a collective female anticipatory shudder in the bar as Luffy proved that licking his eyebrows was the very least of the things he could do with a rubber tongue.

2) Girlfriend

Kidd was slightly dismayed to find out that Killer had a girlfriend that worked for the friggin' World Government and so failed to understand the appeal for his first mate and best friend until he actually met Sadi-chan and realised that the two blondes were cut from the same, utterly twisted and sadistic, block and their relationship seemed be consisting entirely of them being eternally locked in a brutal battle for dominance.

3) Boyfriend

It was the most bizarre love quadrangle in the history of EVER but Bonney, Luffy, Ace and Sanji were bound so tightly by their love, nay nigh on religious worship, of food that it seemed to work out in some sort of utterly dysfunctional way even if Zoro griped that they cut down on his fight time with the crap-cook.

4) Conjoined

Before medicine advanced, Chopper had explained, separation nearly always resulted in death and on the occasion that one chanced to survive they would usually waste away in their grief until they joined their sibling which while bleak and heartbreaking was the appropriate metaphor to describe the stooped figure of the surviving D brother.

5) Reflux

Robin held his hand and patted his head making soothing noises while Chopper searched his medicine cabinet numbly, still stunned that Luffy of all people had a bad case of Acid Reflux.

6) Central

When most women her age looked after their grandchildren Tsuru was much too busy getting rebellious Shichibukai to behave and petulant vice admirals to stop spoiling their dinner to bother with something so piddling as five year olds that wouldn't eat their vegetables and teenagers wearing silly clothing.

7) Princess

She smiled demurely at her father, the picture of the perfect princess before ruining it by whirling around, running her tongue over her lips and giving poor terrified Kohza the most audacious, salacious and seductive expression which she probably learned from Nami and was going to lead to his execution in short order by an overprotective familial unit.

8) Tattoo

It was on his arm so he was never going to live that one down but it somehow was worse when a random ditz in a bar dismissed the beloved sigil on his back as 'tacky' and flitted off to inspect the brand across Marcos chest.

9) Wicked

Robin quickly became one of the most feared and respected individuals in the new world once Luffy finished retelling the terrified Whitebeard pirates the story of how Franky came to join his crew.

10) Flounder

Sanji eyed the rounded fish with a critical eye, inspecting the blue stripes across the yellow wondering if it was big enough for the pan before casually tossing it back into the waves and unfortunately for him missing the petite red head that reached up to meet it.

11) Habitual

Luffy dashed off to the kitchen in a jealous rage once the feminine sounding cursing and cries of 'mellorine' began leaving Usopp to calmly and in a rather resigned manner make another mark on a piece of paper counting the number of times Jewelery Bonney had tried to abduct their chef……this month.

12) Spelunking

Robin led the way calmly leading with a surety that spoke of experience and skill ignoring the grumbles from Zoro about how he figured she would like hanging out in damp, mouldy caves.

13) Awake

For meals together, she was inevitably the only one still conscious afterwards but while Dragon had being two as his excuse she swore that Garp was just faking to get out of the dishes.

14) Hug

Dragon knew he was hopelessly in love when she ate him out of every beli he had on him and ran off before remembering to come back to give him an utterly enthusiastic if rib cracking hug in thanks for the meal.

15) Kiss

There were few people on the Grand Line sharp enough to deal with Nami and even less that could deal with her when on a rampage; to this date one Trafalgar Law has proved to be the only person to have accomplished both of these feats by sticking his tongue down her throat which while extraordinarily effective and enjoyable earned him a lifetime feud with 'Black-leg' Sanji.

16) Slap

The next time they ran into the heart pirates Nami was quick to apply a round of righteous feminine fury to the upside of Laws head which thrilled Sanji to no end but Robin noticed, to her eternal amusement, the navigator did slip the Dark Doctor her den-den mushi number and tip him a saucy wink.

17) Dread

Luffy had never heard of this Roberts guy but he was going to kick his ass anyway!!

18) Token

Nami forbade them to ever speak of it on pain of tripling their debts again but it couldn't change the facts that Hawkins had cleaned house at Poker night handing the navigator her worst defeat, well, ever!

19) Wisp

Zoro remembered nothing before he wandered into the dojo, with only a vague notion about improving his swordsmanship in order to follow his way home, but what he did know was it was extremely far and he had passed through a misty path illuminated with the flitting of strangely soft lights.

20) Current

Since joining up with Luffy, Zoro had frequently seen the younger boy hang over the edge of the boat, ear angled towards the ocean before declaring it wasn't loud enough so they really needed to hurry up and find a musician.

21) Dress

It turned out that they were hoping that Ace was a girl so he could 'marry' their god but the natives decided not to question the will of the heavens and merely presented the young commander with their traditional wedding garb which actually pissed Marco off more than the firefist causing him to determinedly declare that he 'sure as hell ain't taking that to bed!!'

22) Summit

It was also known as the 'semi-annual pirates of the new world booze-up, bust-up and general shindig' but they liked to pretend it was a serious matter anyway.

23) Parched

Those used to Crocodile recognised it as the split second warning in the air that the man, or maybe monster, would be arriving.

24) Downpour

Of all the men in the world to be caught out in the rain with a scantily clad Amazon princess madly in love with him it had to be the one without a sex drive and a brain made of rubber.

25) Musk

She claimed the seat next to the slumbering swordsman and was immediately struck how odd it was that even while snoring gently under his hat he managed to fill the room with his presence, teasing the edge of her senses with his particular distinctive male odour.

26) Rogue

Luffy had scowled uncharacteristically and put his foot down against the herbalist that wanted to join because not liking meat was one thing but this nonsense annoying everyone about animal cruelty and a vegetarian lifestyle would not be had on his ship especially when it was directed at him!!

27) Languid

Bonney lay in a languid puddle of goo beside Nami, Chopper and an uncharacteristic Robin on the floor as they tried to recover themselves, Sanji had apparently levelled up his fighting and cooking skills on that Okama isle giving him a whole new range of _dangerous_ desserts that were just THAT good.

28) Belated

Despite it being over two weeks late Garp still wished his grandson a happy birthday over the megaphone while continuing to hurl cannonballs of LOVE at his silly little pirate ship.

29) Congenial

With Crocodile, their relationship had been congenial not that either of them were particularly pleasant company but rather in the sense that each was useful to the other in their own way.

30) Leap

When it was the voice of a nakama calling them, they really had no other choice but to leap from the top of Enies Lobby.


End file.
